JANJI POHON MAPLE
by Miyuki Amaya
Summary: Dibawah pohon itu, janji melingkar mengikat kita. Hingga akhir menutup waktu. janji itu kan tetap abadi menunggu mu.


" **JANJI POHON MAPLE"**

TITLE : Janji Pohon Maple

AUTHOR : Amaya Miyuki-Nadia Azzahra

GENRE : Romance, Drama, Sad, Tragedy, Hurt.

RATE : T

LENGTH : One Shoot

DISCLAIMER : Vampire Knight

CAST : Kuran Kaname x Cross Yuki

A/N : Hey, minna.. konbanwa ne~~ Ini FF Vampire Knight pertama ku jadi semoga saja bagus dan kalian suka... OK? Dannn apa lagi ya? Emmmm...EH?! Oh iya.. Aku author yang paling cantik se-alam semesta ini ingin mengatakan satu hal pada kalian.. Aku... Aku... Akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... perempuan.(;p)

DICTIONARY : BTS=Back To Story. BDH=Baca Dalam Hati. (*...)=Author lagi ngomong.

Hari, Waktu : Minggu, 17 Januari 2016 / 20:23 WITA.

_GK SUKA? GK USAH BACA!_

 _10 Mei 2008-Pukul 15:00-Dark Street km.29-Kecelakaan tunggal mobil-Mobil rusak berat karena menabrak pohon-_

' _BRAKK'_

' _BRUUUK'_

' _DOOOOMMMM'_

' _BHOOOMMM'_

' _DUARRRRRRRRR'_

"HEY LIHAT!"

"HEY SINI CEPAT!"

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!"

"AYO CEPAT!"

"AYO ANGKAT MOBILNYA!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA!"

"KAU BELUM MENCOBANYA!"

"Apa mereka masih hidup _?(berbisik)"_

"Mana ku tahu _!(berbisik)"_

"Halo Ambulance? ... Iya disini ada kecelakaan ... bukan ... Sangat parah pak! ... Ada anak-anak didalam mobilnya, sepertinya keluarga ... laki-laki ... tidak tahu ... Jalan Dark Street km.29 ... Cepat pak! ... sudah ku tel-"

"HEY ANAKNYA HIDUP!"

"HAH?"

"MANA?"

"AYO TOLONG DIA!"

"A-a-ay-yah... ii-i-b-bu... ibuuu..-"

 _10 Mei 2008-Pukul 22:30-Panti Asuhan Night-Day-Akhir musim panas-_

"Maafkan ibu ya nak... Ibu benar-benar menyayangi mu.. Jangan mencari ibu ya... Tumbuh besar dan jadilah gadis yang cantik... Mandiri ya... Jangan mengingat ibu..."

"owee.. owee.. owee.. owee.. oweeee..."

"Dahhh~~~"

Rintik hujan dimalam itu menjadi saksi setia nan bisu. Dia mungkin tidak akan ingat, pintu panti asuhan itu akan menjadi pintu rumahnya mulai hari yang hujan ini.

...

 _Terkadang jika kau melihatnya, mungkin kau akan mengingatnya. Tapi siapa yang tidak tahu, hujan dan salju kan tidak bisa lihat..._

...

 _3 tahun setelah hari yang hujan itu..._

"Nah Kaname-chan.. Ini panti asuhannya ibu. Kaname nanti tinggalnya disini ya~. Itu disana ada ayunan, ada lapangan untuk main bola, perosotan, dan di ujung sana ada pohon besar. Tapi karena Kaname-chan masih belum tinggi dan sembuh total, jadi Kaname-chan tidak boleh naik pohon itu, nanti kalau jatuh Kaname-chan jadi sakit. Kalau sudah sembuh dan sudah tinggi, baru boleh.. Ok?"

"emm.. _(mengangguk pelan)_ Iya..."

Kuran Kaname memperhatikan setiap hal yang bisa di lihatnya, dari mata coklatnya dia bisa melihat banyak anak-anak seumuran dan tidak seumuran dengannya tengah tertawa ria. Dia masih belum terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, tentu saja karena umurnya baru 8 tahun. Yang dia tahu adalah 3 tahun yang lalu ayah dan ibunya pergi ke tempat putih, itu kata dokter yang merawatnya selama ini. Tapi sekarang, dokter itu juga sudah pergi ke tempat putih seperti ayah dan ibunya, jadi isteri dokter mengirimnya ke sini, katanya hanya untuk sementara, tapi sepertinya sementaranya akan cukup lama.

Kaname mengalami kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu bersama orang tuanya, orang tuanya meninggal di tempat, tapi dia berhasil di selamatkan, meski terluka sangat parah, sangat-sangat parah. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit selama 3 tahun atas bantuan dari seorang dokter, dokter itu sudah menganggap Kaname sebagai anaknya sendiri, tapi sekarang dia juga sudah mati. Jadi untuk itu, Kaname dikirim ke sini, Panti Asuhan Night-Day. Panti Asuhan ini adalah milik seorang wanita tua bernama Juri, dia sangat menyayangi anak-anak, tapi tidak bisa punya anak, jadi dia membuat panti asuhan. Dan hari ini dia dapat anak baru, Kaname. Tentu saja anaknya yang satu ini akan berbeda dari semua anaknya yang lain, sangat jauh berbeda mungkin.

Tapi meskipun sangat berbeda, tapi suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang, seseorang untuk menjadi temannya dan akan menerima semua kekurangannya. Atau dia akan hidup sendirian hingga nanti malaikat bersayap hitam membawanya pergi ke tempat putih, tempat yang sama seperti ayah, ibu, dab juga dokternya.

O.k. lupakan tentang itu. Ayo kita bicara tentang bagaimana dia akan menjalani harinya sekarang? Sendirian? Tidak mungkin sendirian! Berdua? Denagan siapa? Teman? Tapi siapa? Tapi yang pasti suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan mendapatkan seorang teman, yahh~~ mungkin seorang teman untuk diajak duduk-duduk dibawah pohon maple dipinggir jalan atau... seorang teman..

' _bruk' (suara orang bertabrakan)_

"eh? _(terkejut)_ "

"Aduh~~~", Kaname meringis memegangi kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?", Gadis itu bertanya tanpa menatapnya.

"Emh Tidak kok, hanya terkilir..", Kaname berusaha berdiri walau masih sedikit sakit.

Gadis itu pun diam lalu bertanya hal yang aneh.

"Apa barang bawaan mu terjatuh?"

"Eh? _(mengerutkan dahi)_ Aku kan tidak bawa apa-apa..", Kaname menatap gadis itu bingung, kenapa dia tidak melihatnya?.

"Owh.. _(menunduk)_.. be-be-begitu ya?... em.. dah _..(langsung pergi)_ ", gadis itu mengangguk dan langsung berbalik lalu pergi.

"emmm... dia kenapa?", Kaname memperhatikan belakang gadis itu, hingga hilang ditelan sebuah kamar dan akhirnya dia pun juga pergi.

"Baa-chan... gadis kecil yang pergi selalu dengan tongkat itu namanya siapa?", Kaname duduk dipangkuan Juri sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Eh? Emm..", Juri tampak bingung ingin menjelaskan.

"Kenapa baa-chan? Gadis itu pendek,rambutnya juga pendek, warnanya coklat, matanya juga coklat, kulitnya putih, dia selalu duduk sendirian, dia tidak main dengan siapapun, sama seperti Kaname.. Baa-chan, Baa-chan kenapa tidak jawab?", Kaname menarik-narik ujung baju Juri pelan.

"... _(berpikir sejenak)_.. Oh ituu~~ Tentu saja Baa-chan tahu.. Namanya Yuki, Cross Yuki. Dia sudah ada disini sejak kecil, sejak ia berumur 2 tahun dan sekarang umurnya sudah 6 tahun. Kenapa memangnya Kaname-chan bertanya tentang Yuki-chan?", Juri menjawabnya denga senyuman hangat.

"Owhh.. _(mengangguk-angguk)_.. Yuki ya? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak ku."

"Eh? _(terkejut)_ Lalu Yuki bagaimana? Dia baik-bauik saja kan?", Juri justru khawatir pada Yuki bukannya Kaname.

"Dia bilang sih baik-baik saja".

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Kenapa memangnya Baa-chan? Oh iya, baa-chan belum jawab pertanyaan ku yang satunya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah terlihat bermain dan selalu duduk sendiri?"

"Emmm.. soal itu... emmm _... (bingung)_... huh~,, _(mengembuskan nafas)_ Kaname-chan dia itu berbeda.."

"Berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda baa-chan? Dia biasa-biasa saja.. yang berbeda itu aku baa-chan, makanya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan ku... _(tertunduk sedih)"_

"Hehh Kaname-chan kok bilang begitu? Tidak boleh.. Nanti Kaname-chan juga pasti dapat teman kok.."

"Emm.. _(mengangguk)_.. Oh iya? _(ceria lagi)_ Berbeda apanya baa-chan?", Kaname kembali bertanya tentang Yuki dan membuat Juri jadi kebungungan lagi.

"Yuki.. Yuki itu.. Yuki itu~~ emm"

"Yuki kenapa baa-chan? _(penasaran sekali)"_

"Dia... Buta.."

" _(membelalakkan mata)_ "

Kaname berjalan menyusuri halaman depan, halaman samping, dan semua ruangan panti. Dia sedang mencari seseorang, Yuki. Dia memiliki suatu ide, ide yang akan mengeluarkannya dari kesepian, sepertinya. Dia akhirnya bisa menemukan Yuki dihalaman belakang panti. Yuki sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang dengan tongkatnya disamping kaki dan tangannya yang sedang memegangi roti.

"Ketemu!", Kaname mengejutkan Yuki sampai-sampai rotinya hampir terjatuh.

"Eh?"

Yuki menoleh kebelang kareana sepertinya mendengar seseorang.

"Hai~~~ Aku laki-laki yan kemarin menabrak mu.. Aku ingin minta maaf.. Maaf yaa~~", Kaname tersenyum.

"O-o-oh ka-kau ya?"

"Eh kau mengenali ku?"

"Emm tadi tidak sih, tapi setelah mendengar kau bersuara aku baru ingat.."

"Owhhh... _(mengangguk)_ ,, Kerennn! _(mata berbinar-binar)_ Jadi kau mengenali orang dengan suaranya? Wahhhh... 'prok.. prok.. prok.. prok'"

"Tidak! Itu tidak keren! _(tiba-tiba marah)_ Mengenali orang itu bukan dengan suaranya tapi dengan wajahnya.. dengan melihatnya bukan mendengarnya! Aduh!", Yuki terjatuh ketanah.

"Eh? _(terkejut)",_ Kaname berlari kearah Yuki.

"...", Yuki terkejut seseorang memegang tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Yuki-chan?"

"Kau? _(bingung)_ Kenapa menolong ku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? _(ikut bingung)"_

"Aku.. Aku.. AKU INI BUTA!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"EH?"

Kaname sudha memutuskan, setelah mendengar Juri baa-chan. Dia akan menjadiakan Yuki teman pertamanya. Baa-chan bilang Yuki tidak punya teman, dia dijauhi karena berbeda, sama sepertinya. Tapi baginya itu bukan masalah, Buta bukan penyakit yang menular ataupun kelainan. Justu itu bagus, bagus karena Yuki tidak bisa melihatnya. Karena Yuki buta jadi dia tidak perlu takut Yuki akan menjauhinya seperti yang lain. Kadang yang sempurna tidak sebaik yang tidak sempurna, iiyakan?. Itu sangat bagus... Bahkan terlalu bagus...

' _tap..tap..tap..tap' (suara langkah kaki)_

Kaname berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong kamar anak perempuan, ini masih pukul setenagh lima pagi terlalu pagi tentunya untuk main petak umpet atau kejar-kejaran.

' _tok..tok..tok' (ketukan pintu)_

Kaname mengetuk pelan salah satu pintu kamar, itu kamar Yuki. Yuki yang memang sudah bangun sejak pukul empat pagi tadi tentu saja mendengarnya. Dia pikir itu pasti Kaname, karena kemarin Kaname bilang besok pagi-pagi sekali dia akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang indah. Yuki membuka pintunya dan Kaname langsung saja menarik tangannya. Kaname memegang tangan Yuki dan membawanya ke halaman belakang panti asuahan. Yuki hafal betul arah jalan ini, ini jalan menuju halaman belakang panti.

"Kenapa kita ke halaman belakang?"

"Eh kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah tinggal 4 tahun disini Kaname-kun. Apa ini tempat rahasianya? Aku kan sudah sering kesini.."

"Bukann.. Ini itu jalan menuju tempat rahasianya.. Nah lewat sini Yuki-chan.."

Kaname kembali menarik tangan Yuki. Hingga akhirnya Kaname melepaskan genggamannya dari tanga Yuki untuk menarik semak-semak rumput didepannya. Sekarang dapat terlihat dengan jelas sebuah lobang dipagar kayu yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuh anak-anak berumur 6 dan 8 tahun. Kaname menyuruh Yuki untuk keluar lebih dahulu agar ia bisa menjaganya dari belakang. Dengan mudahnya mereka keluar dari pinta asuhan melewati lobang di pagar kayu yang sudah lapuk itu. Kaname kembali memegang tangan Yuki dan menuntunya menuju tempat itu.

Semilir angin dingin dan embun basah di rumput yang mereka injak, menemani perjalanan mereka. Matahari masih belum menampakkan wajahnya sekarang, hanya sedikit cahaya temaram yang nampak anadai kau bisa melihatnya. Kaname melihat Yuki yang sepertinya sedang kedinginan, diapun merapatkan dirinya dengan Yuki dan merangkulnya hangat. Yuki terkejut, tapi tidak berusah untuk menolaknya, ini pertama kalinya ada orang memeluknya dengan sangat hangat setelah 4 tahun. Dia meneyenderkan kepalanya ditubuh Kaname pelan. Andai kau melihatnya... Andai kau melihatnya...

Kaname menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara pelan pada Yuki.

"Kita sampai..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. Ayo.."

Kau akan melihat pohon Maple yang sangat besar, dengan daun berwarna coklat, merah tua, merah, orange, jingga, dan kuning. Dibawahnya terdapat banyak sekali aun maple yang berserakan, seakan membuat hamparan permadani maple. Andai kau melihatnya...

Yuki menyentuh batang pohon Maple itu, sedangkan Kaname hanya tersenyum manis dibelakangnya.

"Pohon?"

"Pohon Maple.."

"Pohon Maple?.. Sepertinya besar sekali, bagaimana bentuknya?"

"Besar, Tinggi, banayk cabang dan daunnya, daunnya berwarna warni, ada coklat, merah tua, merah, orange, jingga, dan kuning. Pohonnya terlihat sudah tua tapi masih kuat, sini tangaan mu!"

Kaname mengangkat tangan Yuki dan meneluarkan telunjuknya, seakan menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Disana.. Matahari akan terbit.. Ayo kita tunggu.."

"Em.. _(mengangguk)"_

"Sini duduk disampingku... pelan-pelan!"

"ehhmm _(tertunduk)_ Tapi aku kan tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Aku akan melihatnya untuk mu.."

"hem.. _(tersenyum)"_

"..."

Yuki tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kaname. Kaname tersenyum, dia benar-benar senang. Kicauan burung, rumput yang basah oleh embun, dan hembusan angin dingin juga ikut menunggu bersama mereka. Hingga saatnya tiba...

"Itu dia! Mataharinya mulai muncul", Kaname berkata denag sangat bersemangat.

"Oh ya? Pasti indah kan?"

"Iya.. Warnanya orange kemerahan, denag langit dibelakangnya berwarna ungu kemerahan. Ada sedikit awan yang menghalangi cahayanya, wahh.. sugoii... aku belum pernah melihat matahari terbit yang seindah ini..."

"Wahhh.. Sugoiii.. Aku juga belum pernah dengar..."

Kaname terus memperhatikan matahari itu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berani menampakkan cahayanya. Hingga ia mendenagr suara mobil yang sedang lewat diatas aspal.

"Sudah mulai panas Yuki, ayo kita pulang?"

"Yahhhhh~~~ pulang ya? Emm.. _(memanyunkan bibir)"_

"Eh kenapa?"

"Aku bosan di panti asuhan.. disini saja yaa? Ya?"

Yuki tersenyum manja sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Membuat Kaname jadi geregetan..

"Huhh,,, Ya sudah! Ayo kita buat janji, janji yang tidak boleh diingkari.. selamanya."

"Ok.. Janji apa memangnya?"

"Eh? Janji apa ya? _(mendongak)"_

Kaname mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat daun Maple yang jatuh di hembus angin dingin pagi hari.

"Janji Pohon Maple..."

"hah?"

"Iya.. kau ikuti aku saja ya! Ayo?"

"Em.. Baik..", Yuki menangguk lalu mengikuti perkataan Kaname

"Janji Pohon Maple...", Kaname menatap lurus Yuki.

"Janji Pohon Maple..."

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya.."

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya.."

"Aku berjanji!"

"Aku berjanji!"

"Akan pergi ketempat ini bersama teman ku Yuki-chan setiap hari.."

"Akan pergi ketempat ini bersama teman ku Kaname-chan setiap hari.."

"Untuk melihat matahari terbit, untuk melihat daun maple berjatuhan, untuk mendengar hembusan angin dan kicauan burung, dan untuk menginjak rumput yang basah oleh tetesan embun..."

"Untuk mendengar mu melihat matahari terbit, untuk mendengar mu melihat daun maple berjatuhan, untuk merasakan hembusan angin dan kicauan burung, juga untuk menyentuh rumput yang membasahi telapak kaki karena tetesan embun..."

"Bersama-sama..."

"Bersama-sama..."

"Selamanya..."

"Selamanya..."

"Janjiku.."

"Janji Pohon Maple..."

Mereka saling menautkan jari kelingking dan tertawa bersama-sama. Andai kau melihatnya.. Andai kau Mendengarnya.. Andai kau merasakannya...

Hari-hari telah berlalu.. sudah berlalu sangat lama.. sudah... entahlah...

Yuki sedang menunggu Kaname dikursi panjang dihalaman belakang. Tadi Kaname tidak menjemputnya, jadi dia langsung saja kesini. Tapi ternyata Kaname juga tidak ada disini, jadi dia berjalan kearah semak-semak dekat pagar kayu dan membukanya, dia mencari lobang tikus miliknya dan Kaname. Oh iya, lobang itu sekarang sudah semakin besar, tentu saja untuk menyesuaikan tubuh Kaname dan Yuki yang sudah ikut membesar juga. Sekarang Yuki sudah berumur 15 tahun dan Kaname juga sudah 17 tahun, tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya, sudah 9 tahun sejak pertama kali Kaname memberitahu Yuki tentang lobang ini. Itu sudah sangat lama sepertinya. Akhirnya Yuki menemukannya dan langsung keluar, dia sudah hafal betul jalan menuju kesana.

Yuki duduk bersandarkan pohon Maple besar itu, Kaname ternyata juga tidak ada disini. Dia mengambil sehelai daun Maple dan merasakannya.

"Aku harap aku bisa melihat mu, melihat kalian, melihat... dia..."

Kini Kaname benar-benar jarang pergi ke pohon Maple itu. Dia bilang dia tidak lupa ataupun berusaha ingkar janji, hanya saja, sekarang dia sibuk. Dia bilang dia dapat pekerjaan, entahlah itu benar atau tidak Yuki juga tidak tahu. Tapi meskipun begitu, Yuki tetap berusaha memahaminya dan tetap duduk di bawah pohon Maple tua itu untuk menunggu kedatangannya Kaname.

Andai kau melihatnya,,,,, Dia berusaha menepati janjinya...

"huh,hah,huh,hah,huh,hah ma-haf.. glek.. ah-ku.. terlambat lagi... argh! Mataharinya sudah naik!"

"Akhirnya kau datang... tidak apa-apa kok.. ayo sini duduk!.. kau habis lari ya? Memangnya kau ketahuan?"

"Hahahaha.. Hampir.."

"Hahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

' _sreek'_

Mereka tertawa bersama. Entah karena berlari terlalu kencang atau apa, wajah Kaname terlihat sangat pucat. Apa dia terlalu letih bekerja? Atau ada hal lain yang dia sembunyikan?... Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sejak hari itu, semuanya berubah... Kaname benar-benar jarang pergi kesana lagi. Bahkan bertemu dengannya saja sudah sangat jarang, Yuki kembali merasa kesepian. Bersamaam dengan itu juga, Juri baa-chan menginggal dunia dan Ia digantikan oleh Kiryuu Zero, salah satu anak panti asuahan. 2 bulan setelah kepergian baa-chan, Kaname benar-benar menghilang. Dia tidak pernah datang lagi, Yuki menunggunya setiap hari di bawah pohon Maple itu, berharap dia datang dan menepati janjinya lagi. Namun...

 _Daun-daun berjatuhan diterpa angin..._

 _Berserakan memenuhi bumi yang akan membeku..._

 _Malam terasa begitu dingin..._

 _Dengan badai di luar jendela..._

 _Sang Mentari menyibak tirai gelap di pagi hari..._

 _Tampakkan cahayanya nan redup berselimut kabut..._

 _Memaksaku tuh berdiri walau tak sanggup..._

 _Dibalik jendela masih terlihat tetesan air..._

 _Menempel erat pada dahan-dahan yang tlah rapuh..._

 _Udara dingin dan lantai yang membeku, membuat tubuh seakan kaku..._

 _Ku pijakkan kakiku kealas bumi..._

 _Yang berselimut salju putih yang begitu bersih..._

 _Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat tidur terakhirnya..._

 _Gundukan tanah persegi panjang dengan batu nisan diatasnya..._

 _Ku berdiri disampingnya, dan menatapnya miris..._

" _Musim dingin telah tiba, Apa kau mau memberikan jaket mu lagi untukku? Sekarang aku kedinginan..."_

 _...Kaname-kun..._

"Aku melihat mu sekarang, aku dapat melihatmu sekarang. Sekarang aku tahu, bagaimana matahari terbit, kicauan burung, hembusan angin, rumput yang basah karena tetesan embun, dan... Pohon Maple itu... Terima kasih sudah bercerita untukku... Kau tidak harus menjadi mata ku lagi sekarang, tidur lah... karena sekarang, matamu bersama ku..."

Gadis berambut panjang, berkulit tan, dan bermata coklat kehitaman itu pergi. Pergi meninggalkan tanah persegi panjang di bawahnya. Dia tidak butuh tongkat atau tangan hangat itu lagi. Karena sekarang ia memiliki hal yang lebih dari semua itu... hal yang bisa membuatnya percaya dan bisa melihat dengan jelas...

Mata Kaname.. dan... JANJI POHON MAPLE-nya...

 **-THE END-**

 _ **~~~EPILOGUE~~~**_

Satu tahun setelah kematian Juri, Yuki akhirnya bisa melihat. Dia mendapatkan donor mata dari seseorang. Saat Yuki bertanya pada Zero siapa yang memberinya mata, Zero hanya diam. Tapi akhirnya setelah membujuk Zero hingga hampir dua tahun, akhirnya dia memberitahu Yuki siapa pendonor-nya. Yuki sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Zero.

"Sebenarnya dulu Kaname itu pernah mengalami kecelakaan, orang tuanya meninggal, dan dia terluka parah, wajahnya terbakar dan dia kehilangan ginjal kirinya. Selama tiga tahun sebelum ia dibawa kesini, dia menjalani perawatan, tapi tidak bisa sembuh total, ginjal yang digunakan untuk menggantikan ginjal kirinya tidak mau berfungsi. Dokter yang merawatnya memberikan salah satu ginjalnya tapi tetap tiak bisa berfungsi dan ternyata dokter itu pun tidak bisa hidup dengan hanya satu ginjal, dia akhirnya meninggal. Isteri dokter itu sangat terpukul, dia tahu meski itu bukan kesalahan Kaname tapi tetap saja, daripada dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Kaname jadi dia memutuskan untuk menitipkan Kaname kesini. Kaname tidak di sukai oleh semua orang karena wajahnya yang buruk, dia selalu dihini dan dicaci, dia dikatakan monster oleh anak-anak seumurannya. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menemaninya Yuki. Itu sebabnya Kaname sangat menyayangi mu. Kaname pernah mengatakan pada Juri baa-chan, jika suatu hari nanti dia mati, maka dia ingin memberikan matanya pada mu. Baa-chan akhirnya tahu kalau kalian berdua saling mencintai dan saat dia mendengar bahwa ginjal kanan Kaname mulai ikut rusak, dia berniat membantu. Kau ingat beberapa tahun lalu saat Kaname datang ke pohon itu dengan terengah-engah? Sebenarnya dia terengah-engah bukan karena hampir ketahuan, melainkan karena aku mengejarnya. Kau tahu hari itu adalah hari operasi pencangkokan ginjal untuk Kaname. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia nekat lari padahal dia tahu dia sedang sakit. Tapi aku lihat kau dan dia tertawa sangat ceria, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"Aku pikir pencangkokannya berhasil, tapi ternyata gagal. Bahkan baa-chan.. dia.. dia meninggal. Semua anak di panti asuhan menyalahkan Kaname, mereka bilang Kaname sudah membunuh baa-chan. Padahal aku sudah jelaskan berkali-kali, tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkan. Aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf... aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Kaname merasa tertekan dengan semua perlakuan orang panti yang bahkan menurutnya setelah bertahun-tahun tetap tidam mau menerimanya... dia, dia, dia akhirnya... **bunuh diri** , Yuki... Maaffff..."

 **-THE END-**


End file.
